Broken Boundaries
by Corky Cat
Summary: Jushiro is stuck by a strange bout of illness which niether him or Shunsui can explain. Visting Unohana in 4th sheds some light on Jushiro's sickness and leaves the boys with a shocking suprise...
1. Unexpected

A Wonderful Surprise…

A ShunShiro Fan Fiction

It had been two days since Jushiro had first started being sick until his stomach was empty. What started as 'it's just a little food poisoning' had turned into him not eating and being sick constantly for a hour after he woke up - all this and Jushiro refusing to go to see Unohana Taichou left Shunsui very worried. Pulling white locks back from his lover's face with one hand and stoking his back gently with other Shunsui sighed. Enough was enough; today they go see Unohana about this sickness.

Passing Jushiro a cup of clean, warm water to rinse out his mouth, Shunsui lent against the bathroom door watching as Jushiro scrubbed the taste of acid from his mouth. "Today we are going to the 4th Division to see Unohana Taichou about this mystery illness, whether you want to or not."

Half choking on his toothbrush, Jushiro looked at him with pleading eyes. He really hated going to the 4th division. "Why? It's only a little bug. I'm sure it'll be gone in a day or two." He really hoped Shunsui was joking about going to see Unohana.

"I'm not taking no for an answer this time Jushi." He held firm, hating the harsh tone of his voice, but he wasn't going to let him wriggle his way out of it. Although Shunsui hated forcing Jushiro to go, it was the only way that worked. "So get dressed and we'll walk down there together other wise I'm picking you up as you are and taking you there by force."

Jushiro's eyes widened at the threat - the real threat - Shunsui was serious. He knew Shunsui was worried sick about him, and hated not being able to do anything for him. Looking up from the sink, he stared into his lover's eyes. Hurt and worry flashed across them with just a hint of the under laying guilt he felt from threatening Jushiro. He knew Shunsui hated doing this and slightly curious at his own condition (He cursed his curious mind) he reluctantly agreed to go.

-x-

After sitting on the cold, metal table in the treatment room for half an hour while Unohana Taichou pronged and poked at him, they were waiting for her to come back with the test results. Jushiro shifted nervously in his seat when a warm arm wrapped around him and pulled him into an embrace. "Jushi relax. Unohana will be back soon. It'll be okay, I promise. I'm sorry about earlier, it's just I was so worried…" Shunsui trailed off at the end, clutching Jushiro tighter.

Sensing Shunsui was as distressed as he was Jushiro sighed and curled into Shunsui's chest. "I know Shun. I'm sorry for being stubborn, I just hate coming here. I'm here way too often with my lungs; I don't want to find out another reason to be here."

Smiling, Shunsui kissed Jushiro's forehead. Just as he was about to reply Unohana Taichou burst into the room with a smile on her face. Both jumped at the surprise but were both calmed by seeing a very excited Retsu.

"Congratulations!" She squealed. She couldn't hold back her excitement. Two of her oldest and best friends were finally getting so wonderful news. "Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, I am happy to tell you that Jushiro's sickness is nothing serious." She heard both men let out a sighs of relief and smile at each other. "Jushiro's sickness was morning sickness…Which means your pregnant!" She beamed at them as she announced it.

That was when Shunsui blacked out…


	2. How?

Chapter 2 - How?

"Shun? Shun wake up." Jushiro had kept hold of him so he did not fall from the chair and was now shaking him lightly to wake him up…

After a few minutes, Shunsui woke in Jushiro's arms. "Hummm…Jushi? Where?… Oh yeah…" He blushed slightly as he remembered where he was and what had happened… (Damn I can't believe I fainted…) He blushed a little more at his thought.

Realising Shunsui was fine and awake; Jushiro laughed at his lover and kissed him softly on the lips. "Awake now?" He questioned, still smiling at Shunsui's bewildered expression.

"Err, yeah…Sorry." He shook his head trying to clear his mind. "Umm, Unohana Taichou…How is Jushiro pregnant?" Diverting the topic from him fainting and back to Jushiro and the pregnancy.

Convinced Shunsui was alert and paying attention Unohana continued her explanation. "Firstly, you should know this is not the first male pregnancy we've come across and although to many it may seem unnatural, under these circumstances it isn't." She looked at both her friends, they seemed to be calm and understanding. She noticed their finger's laced together and that Shunsui was subconsciously playing with his partners hair. Jushiro was leaning back into Shunsui's arm, keeping contact at all times, his eyes bright and happy at the news. Unohana smiled. She knew Jushiro loved children and always wanted his own.

"In soul couples with a deep spiritual connection and high awareness of each other, the soul of one of the couple changes to make reproduction. You two are essentially soul mates. You can feel each others reiatsu from miles away and have a bond deeper than just love. Due to this bond most of the physical barriers have been broken down naturally to allow you to bring another soul into the world." She took a breath after she finished and glanced at the couples - they looked in awe. Smiling she sat down and asked if they had any questions.

"Well, just one. How come we've never heard of it before now?" Shunsui questioned

"Simple really, the last time it was one of Kurotsuchi Taichou's experiments." Unohana answered, not bothered at all. The couples eyes widened.

"I'm joking." She laughed, they were so easy to tease, then her face went solemn as she remembered the story. "Last time it was kept under wraps by Central 46. The parents were two men from Rukongai and it happened well before we were Capitans. I know that there was a group of scientists in charge of researching how it happened. The couple and their unborn child were treated as test subjects and once used up were 'disposed of'. Of course male couples were forbidden then which didn't help their case, but if it had gotten out I think a lot of people would have turned against Central 46 for the unethical treatment of that couple."

"Only a handful of high-powered nobles knew about it and I only found out accidentally while leafing through old records. This is only the forth time it's happened in the history of the Soul Society but since then a lot has changed, and personally I think by the end of the year we'll have at least two more pregnant male couples appearing." She winked at them, knowing full well which couples were likely to have children. 'I'll leave them to guess.' She thought as she walked to the door.

Sensing it was time to go Shunsui and Jushiro got up together and smiled at Unohana. "Thank you Unohana Taichou. Is there anything special we should do or not do?" Jushiro asked as they followed her out the door.

"Just the usual when pregnant: Don't overwork yourself, no heavy lifting, try to eat healthy, no alcohol and remember to comeback for your weekly check-up. Oh and because of your lungs Jushiro I would advise against any strenuous activities we don't know what it will do to your child if you have a bad attack during the pregnancy."

Shunsui snickered at 'strenuous activities' causing Jushiro to blush and elbow him in the ribs. Unohana caught sight of the exchange and set them straight on the topic. "Yes Kyoraku Taichou no STRENUOUS activities, so I guess you'll be celibate for a while then." She emphasized 'strenuous' and watched his face drop at the realisation.

"Also Jushiro it will be a shorter pregnancy than that of a woman only 7 months instead of 9. As of yet we don't know why it's shorter but I thought it would be useful for you to know. Goodbye and Congratulations again." She left them to go see to another patient in the opposite direction.


	3. The Joy's Of Morning Sickness

Chapter 3 - The Joy's Of Morning Sickness

He whispered softly into his lover's ear as one of his callous hands travelled softly down his back, tracing his spine as the other slid around his waist and pulled him closer - bodies touching, his breathe on his partners neck.

Blushing a deep pink he felt someone's arm slither around his waist as soft fingers danced down his backbone sending electric sparks through him. Being pulled closer he could feel the heated body behind him through his kimono. Hearing a husky, lust filled voice whisper his name made his legs turn to jelly as butterfly kisses, quick and soft, were planted on his neck in a neat row travelling down.

-x-

Else where in the Seireitei…

Yawning, Jushiro laid his head on Shunsui's shoulder and closed his eyes…Today had been along day. Rubbing his stomach absent-mindedly, Jushiro smiled. He was going to have a child. His and Shunsui's. Not only that but others would be graced with this blissful joy as well. The war had brought everyone closer together, strengthened bonds between friends and family, creating lovers in the shared peace. 'I wonder who the others are?' The thought danced lightly across his mind as he felt himself slipping into the arms of slumber. Before he left, he felt Shunsui's arms snake around him, as a gentle kiss was placed on his head.

"Time for bed, Jushi." He spoke softly into Jushiro's hair, aware that his lover was lost deep in thought educed sleep. Shunsui heard him mumbling something incoherent as he picked Jushiro up and moved gracefully to the bedroom. Laying him down on the soft silk sheets, Shunsui laughed to himself when Jushiro clung to him subconsciously not wanting him to leave. Not many knew that Jushiro still hated sleeping with Shunsui, especially after almost dieing without him.

"Calm down Jushi. I'm still here, I'll be with you in a moment." Jushiro relaxed a little more and let go of his lover. Tucking him in he walked around and got in besides him. Automatically Jushiro turned to face him and curled into his warm body. Wrapping his arms around his snowy lover, Shunsui sighed in relief. Jushiro was getting something he'd always wanted, a child of his own flesh and blood.

'I'm going to be a father…We are having a baby…' The sharp realisation hit him. He hadn't really thought about what Unohana Retsu had said properly until now…

And he was ecstatic about it.

Smiling down at Jushiro's sleeping form, he brushed an stray white lock of hair out of his eyes. 'We're going to be parents…' Was all he thought about as his mind drifted into the dark embrace of sleep, the smile of realisation still sat smugly on his face.

-x-

After two weeks of the same repeated action in the mornings, Jushiro found himself asking why HE was the one pregnant. Slumping on the bathroom floor, back pressed against the cool wall, he closed his eyes trying to fight the wave of sickness that came every morning.

"Jushiro? Are you okay?" Shunsui appeared from around the corner brandishing a glass of water and a hair tie. It had become second nature to him now. Get up, get water and tie, head to bathroom, tie up Jushiro's hair, sit with him til sickness passes. He was proud of Jushiro for coping with the negative affects of pregnancy. 'If it was me I'd be dead by now…' thought Shunsui as he slid down next to Jushiro.

Leaning his head on Shunsui's shoulder, he sighed and opened his eyes. "Morning Shun." He replied groggily, showing a tired smile. "I'm okay it's just the sickness part is starting to get old now. How long did Unohana say it lasted?"

Smiling he gave Jushiro a light kiss on the forehead. "About 3 or 4 weeks from the start of the pregnancy." Hearing Jushiro groan Shunsui chuckled. "Sorry Jushi, another week or so of it I'm afraid."

"Shun…Why am I than one pregnant? I mean your healthier and untainted and…" He was stopped by a pair of lips against his. Pulling away Shunsui looked into Jushiro eyes and moved to pick up a bit of his hair.

"This is why you're the one having our child" A he said it he gestured to the hair.

"Shun, I don't understand. What has my hair got to do with it. All it does is show my illness…" Jushiro had broken away from Shunsui's gaze and was looking at his hands.

Letting go of Jushiro's hair, Shunsui cupped his face and brought it back facing him. "No Jushiro. It shows how strong you are. That you've still alive, despite your illness. Out of the both of us you've the stronger one. I would have begged for someone to kill me by now if I were you." Hearing Jushiro laugh at the last sentence he grinned. "And you are the one with the mothering instincts, without you I have no idea how I would have made it through the academy."

Jushiro looked at Shunsui. He was the one who kept him fighting during every attack, every relapse. And now he was helping him through this. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather love, be with, or have a child with. "Thanks Shun" he replied as he snuggled into Shunsui's arms.

After sitting together on the cold bathroom floor for a while the silence was broken by Jushiro.

"Shun"

"Yes?"

"Let go of me"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to be sick."

"Ah." Shunsui let go of Jushiro as he scuttle towards the toilet. Pulling back Jushiro's hair Shunsui tied it up and sighed as Jushiro threw up, thus beginning today's spout of morning sickness.

* * *

Guess the mystery couple! XD


	4. Secrets & Squealing

Chapter 4 - Secrets & Squealing

Having decided on not telling anyone, but Yamamoto Sou-Taichou and the appropriate medical staff of Squad 4, Jushiro was left to explain to his more observant friends and colleges why he was so happy. His usual response was 'oh just a good nights sleep' or 'I feeling so much better today than normal' but not all of them believed him. Rukia had told Renji she suspected Kyoraku Taichou had proposed to him whereas Kiyone had mentioned to Sentarou that she believed Unohana had found a new drug to combat his TB. Whatever the reason, almost everyone (Hitsuguya Taichou on the other hand was being showered in more sweets than normal so even though he was happy for his fellow Taichou he sincerely hoped the regular 'sweetie showers' would end soon) agreed it must be a good thing because Jushiro was positively glowing with happiness and excitement.

Shunsui on the other side was finding it more difficult to keep the questions away. People had noticed he'd stopped flirting with every girl he met and that the time he spent drinking became less and less. Rangiku had been the first to notice, being one of his long time drinking buddies, and had assumed Nanao and Ukitake Taichou had finally got to him about it. Elsewhere, Nanao had been speaking with Nemu about it, telling her that she thought her Taichou was ill, having not seen him stop drinking unless Ukitake Taichou or himself was sick.

Although when asked about it he would try brush it off as 'turning over a new leaf' or 'trying something different for the next few years'. Though, unlike Jushiro, most people thought that it was an omen because, really, who had ever seen Kyoraku stop drinking when Jushiro was so very happy?

Whatever the reason, there was definitely something going on and a few nosey people (Rangiku, Rukia and Nanao) had made it their mission to find out what was affecting both Captains so badly.

-x-

Shunsui sighed. He was so sick of all the questions. Why couldn't people just accept he was just trying something new? Okay, it was a lie, but still! The reason he'd stopped drinking was in case anything happened to Jushiro or their unborn child while he was drunk. He would never forgive himself.

Shaking his head and sighing again, he tried to calm his internal turmoil. 'This will only worry Jushi.' Was the one sensible thought he managed to pick out of the chaotic jumble which was his mind. Glancing around he spotted Jushiro sat snugly on the sofa in his office reading.

Lifting away his attention from his novel he beamed at Shunsui and beckoned him over. Although as he got closer Jushiro frowned as he felt how disturbed and stressed the other's reiatsu was. "Shun? What wrong?" He asked curiously while shifting on the sofa so Shunsui could sit down,

Grimacing at the knowledge that he hadn't hidden his feelings well enough and Jushiro had noticed. Sitting down he decide to just ask him the question straight out. "Jushi? Have you had and unorthodox questions this week?"

Jushiro's frown softened slightly. "No, not really. Why who's asked you?"

"Well, it's just…No one believes me and I think they're starting to guess and Nanao, Rangiku and Rukia keeping bugging me about it. Constantly."

Smiling, Jushiro lifted up a pale hand and placed it on Shunsui's soft cheek. "Then it looks like we'll have to tell them. I can't exactly hide my bump any more."

Grinning back at him Shunsui kissed Jushiro softly. "Thank you" He whispered…

-x-

_'Okay…So maybe the questions had been better than this…'_ Jushiro cringed as several female shinigami from random divisions ran up to him and started fussing over his bump. He'd only walked out of his office five minutes ago and now this!

''Ukitake Taichou you're so lucky!"  
"When is it due?"  
"Oh my kami! Kawaii!"  
"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"  
"You look so good with the bump!"

Having had enough screaming 'fan-girlness', 'I think that's what Shunsui called it' he though amused at the nickname, he decided to interrupt them in their squealing. However, before he had chance Kuchiki Taichou appeared from nowhere. "Ladies, please remember that Ukitake Taichou is your commanding officer and not something for you to fawn over. Now back to your duties."

"Oh Kuchiki Taichou! Erm...We were just leaving...Sorry Ukitake Taichou...Congratulations...Bye!" And with that, they all disappeared in a whirl of flash steps and fear of what might happen if they continue their fussing.

"Thank you Byakuya-kun. They were giving me a headache."

"That was not a problem, Ukitake Taichou. They should know better." The cold noble replied before nodding his head respectfully and leaving.

From then on Jushiro masked his reiatsu when he went out and also took Shunsui with him...

* * *

The last part was pretty much a for the crack as I assumed Ukitake is so nice that female personnel wouldn't refrain from fussing...Poor Jushi!


	5. Just A Note My Readers!

Hello my darling kitties!

Thankyou so much for being patient with me! I'm sorry that it's been a year since I last updated WS but fear not! I will be updating and re-writing parts of it soon! I have had so much work this year with my life (a comination of my job/school/exams/home/everything else :p ) that I have had no time to write anything! :( This is going to change though! Even though my lappy had to have a brain replacement (it decided to die right in the middle of a very important essay for my Higher English class which I'd almost finish taking everything on my hard drive with it Dx) So now I don't have any of the 5/6th chapter I'd already started but, after some re-reading, I've decided to re-write some parts, add extra in but keep with the style (everyone seems to like how un-occ Shun & Jushi are and how it's written ^_^) So keep your eyes peeled for some random updates my kitties!

Oha and I would like to thank EVERYONE who faved,reviewed,subscribed and just read my work! All the lovely reviews and firendly encouragments/pokes to write more have helped me keep my plot bunnies rained in an alive!

So watch out for some activity!

Love you all! And thanks for reading!

Corky Your Friendly Kitty Kat!


End file.
